fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Heat Summer Race!/Challenge Quest
Part I A Planitia= 16,007 HP |en12 = Mohican; Lvl 82 15,823 HP |en13 = Monster Machine; Lvl 84 54,060 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Monster Machine; Lvl 84 21,624 HP |en22 = Mohican; Lvl 85 21,288 HP |en23 = Wild Horse; Lvl 71 43,447 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en32 = Monster Machine; Lvl 86 27,660 HP |en33 = Wild Horse; Lvl 72 44,053 HP |en34 = Monster Machine; Lvl 86 28,605 HP |en35 = Atalanta; Lvl 84 234,000 HP 267,960 HP 317,308 HP |en36 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en37 = Wild Horse; Lvl 72 44,053 HP |en38 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en39 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en41 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |en42 = Mohican; Lvl 85 24,564 HP |dropicons = }} * : Gain dodge for 1 turn. Unremovable buff/debuff: Sure-hit & reduced critical damage * : Gain dodge for 1 turn. Unremovable buff/debuff: Pierce invincibility & reduced critical damage * It's possible to avoid Atalanta from receiving the above buffs and debuffs by stunning her before depleting each of her HP layers. }} |-| B Paterae= 35,080 HP |en12 = Ash Golem; Lvl 58 35,080 HP |en13 = Magma Fire; Lvl 68 50,589 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ash Golem; Lvl 57 34,491 HP |en22 = Lava Golem; Lvl 56 33,901 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Boudica; Lvl 86 240,960 HP 285,522 HP 325,780 HP |en32 = Lava Golem; Lvl 58 35,080 HP |en33 = Magma Fire; Lvl 68 50,589 HP |en34 = Ash Golem; Lvl 59 35,670 HP |en35 = Lava Golem; Lvl 58 35,080 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the player's turn, all Servants in the front row will suffer 300 points of field damage. Servants with 300 or less HP will be defeated normally. }} |-| P Fossa= 24,164 HP |en12 = Giant Hermit Crab; Lvl 73 23,534 HP |en13 = Amazoness Leader; Lvl 75 31,366 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Poisonous Hermit Crab; Lvl 78 56,314 HP |en22 = Sphinx Queen; Lvl 76 123,123 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Amazoness; Lvl 87 36,367 HP |en32 = Amazoness Leader; Lvl 89 44,617 HP |en33 = Queen Proud of Her Abs; Lvl 68 230,877 HP 266,250 HP 306,999 HP |en34 = Giant Hermit Crab; Lvl 79 57,027 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of battle, all front line Servants gain increased Arts performance. }} |-| A Chasma= 24,629 HP |en12 = Demon Boar; Lvl 58 23,594 HP |en13 = Wyvern Evil; Lvl 50 45,274 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Wyvern Dread; Lvl 55 25,078 HP |en22 = Demon Boar; Lvl 59 23,993 HP |en23 = Wyvern Evil; Lvl 51 46,262 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Twrch Trwyth; Lvl 35 84,137 HP |en32 = Orion; Lvl 90 247,401 HP 276,507 HP 320,166 HP |en33 = Twrch Trwyth; Lvl 35 84,137 HP |dropicons = }} * : Gain 10,000 HP for 4 turns. Gain critical down for 4 turns * : Gain NP damage up for 4 turns. Gain critical down for 4 turns. }} |-| Great Bridge= 214,660 HP |en12 = Mordred; Lvl 73 206,160 HP |en13 = Tamamo-chan summer; Lvl 75 259,240 HP |en14 = Marie Antoinette; Lvl 78 275,500 HP |en15 = Anne Bonny; Lvl 82 294,050 HP |en16 = Martha; Lvl 83 208,782 HP |en17 = Artoria Pendragon; Lvl 85 346,125 HP |en18 = Scathach; Lvl 87 275,839 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Challenge Quest